Entraînement Payant
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Pour se préparer pour le prochain tournois qui s'en viens, les titulaires qui participent audit tournois, doivent se soumettre à un camp d'entraînement intensif qui se déroulera dans les montagnes.


_Réunion sur les courts de tennis avant tout entraînement. Tout les membres du club de tennis de Seigaku étaient présents, fidèles à leurs postes et surtout à la demande de leur sempai, et attendaient en rangs que soit le capitaine Tezuka, soit le vice capitaine Oishi ou bien tout simplement leur coach Ryuuzaki étant donné qu'ils étaient les seules trois personnes qui se démarquaient du reste du groupe en étant face aux membres du Club. Dès que le silence se fut sur le court tel que l'on aurait put très aisément entendre une mouche volée si cette dernière n'aurait pas eut le malheur de devenir le repas d'un oiseau, ce fut vers Ryuuzaki que se tournèrent toutes les têtes lorsque cette dernière prit la parole, gardant un air sérieux qui ne favorisait personne à parler pendant qu'elle avait la parole._

« En préparation au tournoi qui s'en viens, les personnes qui y participeront iront à un camp d'entraînement. Nous partirons demain à la première heure, l'autobus attendra devant le portail de l'école à 7h00 du matin et nous partirons dès que tous les titulaires seront là, alors tâcher de ne pas arriver trop tard, sinon Inui aura un magnifique breuvage à vous donner en compensation. »

_Dès qu'elle eut fait mention des fameux jus d'Inui dont seul ce dernier et Fuji étaient capables d'avaler sans avoir envie de tout recracher dans les secondes qui suivirent, la totalité des membres tira une grimace, bien que ce ne fut que les titulaires qui abordèrent un air à la fois dégoûté et apeuré d'avoir peut-être à boire l'une des mixtures étrange de leur ami. Il n'y eut cependant que Tezuka, Fuji et Inui qui ne réagirent pas vraiment face à cette menace qui planait potentiellement au-dessus de leur tête. Tezuka gardait son air froid qui ne laissait rien transparaître de la moindre petite émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir, d'où était tiré son surnom de « capitaine glacier ». Fuji lui abordait son habituel sourire tel que c'en était à croire si, au contraire de le déranger, il ne se faisait pas un plaisir de goûter aux mixtures que concoctait le dataplayer. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un petit sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille aux titulaires, comme si il mijotait quelque chose en plus de ses jus immondes._

_Le coach Ryuuzaki, qui s'était tu après avoir finit d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire concernant le camp d'entraînement, balaya alors la troupe silencieuse de son regard d'aigle, observant chacun des joueurs de tennis qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle pouvait bien se sentir fière de tous ces jeunes qui s'investissaient à fond dans le tennis et elle pouvait d'ailleurs l'être d'autant plus des titulaires qui ne semblaient pas prêt à se faire détrôner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'obligation de quitter l'école. Elle leur adressa alors un sourire qui laissait bien transparaître sa fierté non cachée, avant de laisser la parole au capitaine qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole._

« Maintenant que l'annonce du camp à été faite, reprenez vos entraînements et ne traînez pas. Titulaires, vous allez faire quelques des matchs entre vous. »

_Dans une commune exclamation de la part des joueurs qui approuvèrent d'une même voix l'ordre que venait de leur donner leur capitaine, chacun se séparèrent pour aller commencer leurs entraînements, tandis que leur coach retournait dans la salle des professeurs pour, probablement, remplir certains papiers comme elle semblait le faire relativement souvent tout en prenant une habituelle tasse de thé. Le capitaine, lui, resta un moment, les bras croisés sur son torse, à regarder les personnes aller sur les courts pour s'entraîner. Son regard sans émotions s'arrêta plus longuement sur les titulaires qui commençaient déjà à décider qui allait jouer contre qui. Il n'avait nul doute; ils avaient là une très bonne équipe et comptait donc se rendre le plus loin possible dans les tournois pour finalement être capable de gagner le national. Oishi, qui était resté debout à côté de son capitaine suivit du regard ce que Tezuka regardait, un sourire collé à ses lèvres._

« C'est une équipe rempli de talent que nous avons, _lâcha-t-il comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son capitaine._ »

_Toujours sans montrer la moindre petite émotion, prouvant encore qu'il ne volait donc pas son titre de monsieur iceberg, il se contenta tout simplement d'hocher affirmativement de la tête, approuvant les propos du vice capitaine. Ce dernier, qui avait tourné la tête vers Tezuka pour voir un semblant de réaction, eut un petit sourire avant de finalement rejoindre les autres titulaires et surtout Kikumaru qui agitait énergiquement les bras pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire afin de lui intimer de venir compléter la Golden Pair avec lui afin de battre l'équipe Kawamura-Momoshiro dont on pouvais remarquer un Momoshiro qui narguait ouvertement Eiji, alors que Kawamura ne cessait de répéter ses inlassables « Burning » et « C'mon, baby » sans réelle raison autre que pour provoquer d'autant plus l'acrobate._

_Dès que l'entraînement fut terminé, chacun allèrent se changer pour revenir chez eux ou tout simplement vaquer à leurs propres occupations, tous partant de leur côté, tandis que Ryoma et Momoshiro, comme à leur habitude, rentraient ensemble, Ryoma installé à l'arrière de son sempai sur le vélo de ce dernier. C'était toute une soirée chargée qui s'annonçait pour eux. Décidément, Ryuuzaki-sensei aurait put les avertir un ou deux jours à l'avances comme ça ils auraient put préparer leurs bagages à l'avance au lieu de se taper ça en une soirée. Mais bon, ils n'allaient tout de même pas rechigner étant donné que c'était justement le fait qu'ils allaient à ce camp qui prouvait qu'ils se rapprochaient tout de même des nationaux. Ce pourquoi, ils partaient plus avec une bonne humeur qu'un visage résigné. Les nationaux, ça serait pour bientôt, alors pas question de jouer les flemmards d'ici là. Ils devaient donner tout ce qu'ils avaient pour la victoire de Seigaku, peu importe ce que cela pouvait impliquer même le fait qu'ils devraient faire leurs valises tard le soir et se priver de leurs occupations habituelles pour._

**-°-**

_Le lendemain matin, tandis que le soleil montrait lentement le bout de son nez à l'horizon en réveillant lentement Tokyo, pour permettre à plusieurs personnes aller travailler. Chacun des membres de Seigaku qui participeraient au camp d'entraînement, ayant fait ses valises la veille pour ne pas à être pressé dans le temps le matin, étaient justement en train de se réveiller tranquillement aux petites heures du matin avec le soleil qui se faisait un plaisir d'éclairer leur chambre respective comme si leur cadrant n'allait pas être suffisant pour les tirer des bras de Morphée._

**-°-**

_Du côté de la vipère, Kaido se réveilla au son de son cadran qui donna à 5h00 du matin comme à son habitude. À moitié encore endormis, il appuya lourdement sur le bouton qui faisait s'arrêter les incessants « bips » qui agaçaient le jeune homme. Le silence revint alors dans la pièce, tandis que les rayons du soleil pénétraient lentement dans la chambre de la vipère au travers des stores de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Les doux rayons, qui semblèrent décider à le réveiller étant donné qu'ils apparurent directement dans le visage de Kaido, achevèrent de le réveiller. Il se redressa donc dans son lit, prenant la peine de faire ses habituels étirements du matin, ce qui lui valut le craquement de plusieurs de ses os, notamment ceux de sa colonne vertébrale._

« Ssshhhh..., _siffla la vipère_. »

_Il sortit alors de son lit et alla tout de suite se changer, mettant ses habituels vêtements qu'il prenait pour faire son entraînement quotidien du matin : un chandail à sans manches noir ainsi qu'un short blanc et le tout complété par un magnifique bandana vert. Une fois habillé, une serviette dans le cou pour s'éponger le front en cas de besoin, il sortit discrètement de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, ne faisant aucun bruit étant donné que ses parents et son frère cadet étaient encore couché à cette heure, chose tout à fait normale. Il sortit donc de la maison sans faire le moindre bruit et commença tout de suite son jogging du matin en direction du petit parc à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, là où il fit ses nombreux push up, set up ainsi que plusieurs autres exercices qui servaient à renfoncer._

L'entraînement sous le pont, ce sera pour une autre fois alors.

_Effectivement, habituellement, c'est ce qu'il faisait avant d'aller à l'école. Cependant, vu qu'il devait se présenter encore plus tôt à cette dernière, il n'avait donc pas le temps de compléter son entraînement quotidien, bien que ce soit au bénéfice d'un bon moment au fameux camp dont leur avait parlé leur coach. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ses exercices matinaux, Kaido revint chez lui. Il fut alors accueillit par sa tornade de frère qui descendit en trombe pour aller directement dans la cuisine avec l'intention apparente de commencer et finir son petit déjeuné avant même que Kaoru n'ait vraiment put réaliser que son frère avait faillit le renverser pendant sa course. _

_Ce fut cependant la mère de la vipère, en le saluant, qui lui fit reprendre consistance, ce qui arracha un sifflement de la part de Kaoru à l'intention de son cadet qui n'était pourtant plus dans les parages. C'est après avoir poussé un soupir de découragement que la vipère monta à l'étage pour aller prendre sa douche. Il resta pendant un bon moment sous l'eau chaude qui lui plaquait les cheveux sur sa tête tout en le nettoyant de sa sueur et de toute autre saleté de la ville. Il laissa alors un petit sifflement de bien-être s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de finalement fermer l'eau. S'ayant séché sommairement avec sa serviette, le jeune homme finit par s'habiller. Puis, il descendit finalement dans la cuisine, retrouvant sa mère qui s'activait aux fourneaux et son père lisant tranquillement son journal, son frère s'étant probablement déjà esquivé après s'être goinfré comme à son habitude. En pleine croissance, hein? Enfin, Kaido prit tranquillement place sur sa chaise habituelle et prit son déjeuné comme tout les matins qui était le menu recommandé par Inui. Une fois finalement préparé, la vipère mit son sac de sport sur son dos et quitta sa maison pour aller au rendez-vous._

**-°-**

_Inui s'était levé dix minutes plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Effectivement, il avait estimé que c'était probablement amplement suffisant pour qu'il puisse être capable de faire une dernière vérification de ses valises pour être certain qu'il n'oubliait rien, bien que ce n'était certainement pas une possibilité qui aurait pu s'envisager vu qu'il avait tout planifié à la lettre, mais il préférait tout de même ne pas prendre de précaution. _

_C'est pourquoi, après avoir mangé en compagnie de ses parents et s'être préparé convenablement, il se retrouvait devait sa valise avec une liste de chose à avoir entre les mains qu'il avait préparé la veille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il cochait les choses qui se trouvaient sur la liste, il remettait les objets qu'il avait sortit quelques instants plus tôt de sa valise. Dans sa valise, il enlignait : vêtements, outils de toilette ainsi que plusieurs autres choses qui pouvaient lui être utile, sans frôler la paranoïa tout de même, car il savait bien qu'à l'endroit où ils resteraient, il y aurait certainement le nécessaire pour combler le reste de leurs besoins essentielle._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent comme ça où il prenait la peine de tout mettre en ordre. Finalement, il cocha un nouveau petit carré et le dernier de la liste qui se trouvait à côté du mot « Inui's Juice », indiquant qu'il n'avait certainement pas manqué d'oublier ce petit détail que tout autre membre de l'équipe aurait préféré qu'il oublie en fin de compte._

« Alors… avec ça, j'ai 0 de chances d'avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. »

_Il eut alors un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Puis, il finit par poser la liste des choses à amener pour le camp d'entraînement sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers sa valise qu'il attrapa avant de la poser sur son dos. Il n'avait très certainement pas manqué d'apporter ses cahiers de notes pour pouvoir noter toutes les informations qu'il pouvait être capable de recueillir pendant ce camp et surtout qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de chacun les entraînements qui pouvaient être favorable à chacun des titulaires afin de corriger les erreurs qu'ils commettaient souvent et qui pouvaient, ne sais-t-on jamais, leur attirer une défaite qui leur empêcherait de remporter le tournois national._

_Il sortit alors de sa chambre en la refermant derrière lui, avant de quitter sa maison pour se diriger en direction de l'école. Il regarda alors sa montre; il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes avant que ce ne soit 7h00, ce qui était amplement pour se rendre à l'école vu que normalement, le trajet lui prenait en moyenne treize minutes et trois quart pour être exact, ce qui était toujours le cas du jeune dataplayer._

**-°-**

_Ayant peut-être fait la grasse matinée un peu trop longtemps cette fois, Kikumaru courait littéralement dans sa maison, bousculant ses frères et ses sœurs au passage, alors qu'il partait dans tout les sens pour finir de se préparer. Descendant, ou plutôt dévalant les escaliers, il ne prit pas la peine de descendre les dernières marches et s'appuyant à la rampe de l'escalier pour sauter de l'autre côté, atterrissant dans le couloir qu'il traversa en quelques enjambés pour arriver finalement à la cuisine où il attrapa un toast qui venait tout juste de sauter du grille-pain, mais qui aurait été destiné à son frère aîné qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer en lui donnant un coup de notes de physique en arrière de la tête._

« T'aurais pu demander avant. »

« Mengo, je suis pressé! _lâcha__ Eiji à l'adresse de son frère avec le pain entre les dents, déjà rendu dans le couloir où il attrapa son sac._ »

_Il mit rapidement son sac à dos sur ses épaules et enfila ses chaussures comme si il y avait le feu. Il se dit d'ailleurs que c'était bien dans ses moments là que l'on pouvait remarquer que le temps pouvait passer très vite. Il jeta alors un regard à sa montre et, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il s'affola encore plus. Du moins, si cela pouvait vraiment être possible._

« Hoi, j'y vais! Je dois rejoindre Oishi et je suis déjà … »

_En fait, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase et de partir en un courant d'air sans laisser à ses parents, ses sœurs ou ses frères de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, car dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte et passé son visage dans l'encadrement, prêt à prendre la poindre d'escampette, il s'arrêta net face à un Oishi qui allait justement cogner à la porte, mais qui avait vu cette dernière lui échapper. Il resta alors figé sur place, la tête à quelques centimètres du visage de son partenaire qui se contenta tout simplement de troquer son air surpris contre un sourire habituel._

« … en retard? _conclu__ Oishi au hasard, bien qu'il se doutait bien que c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire l'acrobate._ »

_On pouvait dire que Oishi connaissait vraiment bien son partenaire, car il avait prit soin de prendre un peu d'avance sur leur rendez-vous, se doutant que Kikumaru allait très certainement avoir du retard pour avoir fait la grasse matinée même si, comme tout les autres titulaires, il était clairement évident que le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement envie de devoir se taper le breuvage de leur ami. Disons que notre très cher chaton, car c'était bien là le surnom qu'avait été donné à Eiji en raison de son style de jeu et aussi de son comportement qui était très similaire à celui d'un chat, n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre très matinal. Ce qui expliquait bien le fait que Eiji mettait son réveille-matin de façon à ce qu'il sonne une demi-heure plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle il débarquait de son lit, lui laissant la possibilité de se prélasser dans ses draps encore un bon moment avant de pouvoir attaquer la journée en boule d'énergie qu'il était._

_Pour toute réponse, l'acrobate servit un large sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit volontiers. Puis, Kikumaru finit par fermer la porte qu'il avait toujours entre les mains, après être sortit de sa maison alors que Oishi s'était reculé pour lui laisser la place. Il se retourna alors rapidement vers son partenaire qui remit correctement son sac à dos sur son dos, tandis qu'ils commençaient déjà à se rendre à l'école, le vice capitaine suivant son chaton qui sautait plus partout en exprimant sa bonne humeur que ne marchait vraiment._

**-°-**

_Ce fut Karupin qui eut le plaisir de troubler le sommeil du jeune prince du tennis, étant donné que le réveille-matin ne semblait pas vraiment être capable de s'occuper de cette tâche. Après s'être avancé tranquillement jusqu'au visage de son maître et surtout après l'avoir regardé dormir pendant un bon moment, le chat avait finit par lui donner un simple coup de langue sur la joue qui se présentait à l'animal, ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncé les sourcils de l'endormis qui finit par se résigner à entrouvrir les yeux après avoir poussé une petite plainte à l'adresse de ce qui avait osé déranger son sommeil. Ryoma se redressa donc dans son lit, tout en se frottant avec le dos de sa main l'œil. Il adressa alors un petit regard à son animal de compagnie qui était assis sur le matelas en avant de lui, attendant un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il sembla réclamer avec ses miaulements incessants. Il eut alors un petit sourire en regardant son chaton et lui caressa doucement la tête, grattant ensuite l'arrière des oreilles du matou qui ne tarda pas à ronronner de bonheur._

_Cependant, le petit plaisir de l'animal ne dura pas, car il finit par quitter son lit en le laissant seul avec lui-même. Encore quelque peu endormis, il alla ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre et ne tarda pas à être assaillit par les rayons du soleil levant auxquels il se protégea en mettant son bras devant ses yeux. Puis, quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la clarté ambiante, il se tourna vers le reste de sa pièce avant de lâcher un bâillement qu'il retenait depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. _

_C'est sur ce qu'il quitta la pièce, tout de suite suivit par son chat qui trottait tranquillement derrière lui jusqu'à le rattraper. Il descendit alors les escaliers pour se rendre ensuite à la salle à manger où sa cousine mettait les plats qu'elle avait préparés sous le menu qu'avait fait Inui à l'adresse du prince. Ce dernier s'assis tranquillement, n'accordant pas le moindre petit regard à l'adresse de son père qui était assis sur le perron un peu plus loin lisant, supposément, son journal._

« Alors, un camp d'entraînement, hein? _demanda le père de Ryoma, son nez toujours plongé dans son journal, ce qui laissait croire qu'il y avait, une fois de plus, mis un magasine coquin à l'intérieur_. »

« Ouais, _se contenta de répondre l'adolescent qui engloutissait son déjeuner_. »

« Amuse-toi bien, _lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus moqueur que sincère._ »

« Mmh-mmmh… »

_Ryoma finit alors le reste de sa deuxième bouteille de lait avant de se retirer de table sans ajouter rien de plus. L'ex-joueur de tennis leva, pour la première fois, son regard de son journal et regarda son fils partir, abordant un petit sourire. Il fut cependant tout de suite surpris par la cousine de son fils qui passait derrière lui et qui ne tarda pas à s'exclamer en clamant haut et fort que son oncle n'était qu'un pervers vu les magasines qu'il lisait en cachette, allant même jusqu'à le menacer d'aller le révéler à sa femme._

_Le petit prince, ayant fui avant d'entendre les exclamations de sa cousine et de son père, se trouvait à présent de nouveau dans sa chambre, toujours suivit par son chat qui semblait s'être mit dans la tête de le suivre tout le temps comme son ombre. Il prit alors son sac à dos, qu'il avait posé dans un coin de sa chambre la veille, et le mit sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir, tandis que Karupin sauta sur le lit et alla se mettre juste à côté du sac. Il y mit alors quelques objets qu'il n'avait pas put mettre la veille faute de besoin. Son chat se mit alors à miauler, réclamant de l'attention. Chose qui marcha, car l'adolescent baissa alors son regard vers l'animal et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il rompit pourtant vite le contact en prenant son sac pour le mettre sur son épaule._

_Sur ce, le prince descendit tranquillement les marches, entendant parfaitement Nanjiroh supplier presque Nanako de ne pas dire à sa femme les choses qu'il lisait, bien que cette dernière devait certainement être au courant étant donné qu'elle connaissait la perversion de son mari pour en avoir fait les frais à leur première rencontre. L'adolescent décida alors de ne pas aller faire un tour dans la cuisine, préférant partir tout de suite pour l'école, vu qu'en prime cela pourrait faire en sorte qu'il ait moins de chances d'arriver en retard. Tandis qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa maison, il entendit alors cogner. Étant déjà là, il se contenta de pousser la porte pour pouvoir voir un Momoshiro qui s'était préparé psychologiquement à attendre un bon moment._

« Hé hé, c'est du service rapide ici, _lâcha alors le sempai_. »

« Bonjour, Momo-sempai, _souffla le plus jeune titulaire, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de bailler._ »

« Yo, Echizen! Faudrait pas être en retard. Pas envie de boire le truc qu'aura préparer Inui. »

_Comme à son habitude et surtout comme si c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'il le fasse à chaque fois, Momoshiro attrapa l'adolescent par la tête lorsque ce dernier était sortit de sa maison après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, bloquant cette dernière sous son bras, et frotta la tête du petit prince avec son poing comme pour le faire regretter de l'avoir fait attendre et surtout pour faire augmenter ses chances d'être contraint d'avaler le jus d'Inui si jamais ils arrivaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite minute en retard. _

« Ça fait mal, Momo-sempai! »

_Ce dernier eut bien entendu la casquette de travers, les cheveux en dessous largement ébouriffés. Il réussit néanmoins à se détacher de l'emprise de son aîné, bien que la petite torture que lui avait fait subir son sempai avait été suffisante pour lui donner un léger mal de crâne, et réajusta sa casquette sur sa tête, replaçant, par le fait même, ses cheveux. Le petit prince poussa alors un soupir d'exaspération avant de commencer à marcher pour partir de chez lui, tout de suite suivit de Momoshiro qui le rattrapa en moins de deux. Une main tenant la ganse de son sac de sport qui était ajusté sur son épaule et l'autre dans ses poches, Ryoma marcha tranquillement en compagnie de son sempai, qui ne tarda pas à se mettre à parler étant donné qu'il devait faire la conversation pour deux vu que Ryoma ne semblait pas vraiment être du genre très bavard, en direction de Seishun Gakuen, leur école._

**-°-**

_Étant donné qu'il avait su avant tout le monde qu'ils auraient un camp d'entraînement, vu qu'il était en contact avec leur coach, Tezuka n'avait pas eut à faire ses valises la veille. Ce pourquoi il y avait déjà ses choses de prêtes en bas des escaliers. Dès qu'il fut levé, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez étant donné qu'il connaissait sa maison par coeur, il alla directement à la cuisine, encore en pyjama, ce qui voulait dire vêtu d'un simple pantalon ample._

_ Il s'adossa alors au comptoir, buvant tranquillement le verre d'eau qu'il venait à peine de se verser. Son regard impassible se plongea dans l'observation des environs par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Cependant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car le capitaine finit par se décoller du comptoir pour aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la table, regardant le carnet qui se trouvait sur cette dernière. Il ouvrit alors le livret, relisant pour une inième fois ce qui y était écrit, soit les entraînements intensifs que Inui s'était fait une peine d'écrire… ou plutôt un plaisir. Bien entendu, il y avait quelques petites notes plus loin dans le livret qui montrait des entraînements qui étaient centrés sur tel ou tel joueur afin qu'ils puissent être capable de corriger leurs défauts personnels concernant leur jeu._

« Mmmh… »

_Après avoir parcouru une nouvelle fois les lignes du regard tout en mangeant les toasts qu'il s'était fait en même temps, Tezuka avait finit par se désintéresser du carnet. Il finit donc de manger tranquillement avant de se lever de table pour se diriger finalement vers la salle de bain. Il déposa alors le livret sur le comptoir. Puis, après s'être déshabillé, ce qui ne lui prit pas vraiment de temps étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvais dire habillé chaudement, il entra dans la cabine de douche._

_Il y resta pendant un bon moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau qui lui délia les muscles, tandis qu'il se lavait tranquillement. Son petit moment d'aise prit fin dès qu'il sortit de la cabine, s'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille, alors qu'il se mettait une autre serviette sur la tête avec laquelle il se frictionna le cuir chevelu, enlevant le maximum d'eau possible, tout en sortant ensuite de la salle d'eau, vêtements et carnet en main, entrant dans sa chambre qui communiquait avec l'autre salle. Rapidement, il enfila des vêtements. Dès que cela fut fait et toujours dans son silence commun, il sortit de sa chambre, n'oubliant pas le carnet d'exercices, et alla prendre son sac de sport qu'il posa sur son épaule avant de quitter le nid familiale pour se diriger vers son collège sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à ses parents étant donné que, de toute manière, ils devaient encore être en train de dormir._

**-°-**

_Assis à la table, tranquillement en train de manger, Syusuke parlait tout simplement avec sa sœur aînée qui était également en train de déjeuner, étant donné qu'elle devait partir tôt elle aussi pour des raisons que le jeune homme ne s'était pas vraiment posé. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui se trouvait affichée juste en avant de la table, Syusuke en conclu qu'il était temps pour lui de partir si il ne voulait pas retarder leur départ pour le camp, vu que, bien entendu, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde de boire les mixtures du dataplayer si cela n'aurait pas impliquer le fait qu'il devait faire son retardataire._

_Il conclu donc poliment la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son aînée, avant de mettre sa vaisselle utilisée sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour ensuite aller se brosser les dents, n'ayant pas trop envie d'avoir une haleine de putois. Sa sœur le regarda partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien que le tennis n'était pas vraiment un de ses intérêts premiers, elle était tout de même contente pour son frère qu'il enchaînait les victoires dans les tournois auxquels il participait. Elle trouvait cependant dommage que leur frère cadet ait préféré aller dans une autre école afin de ne plus se faire comparer à son frère qui était toujours surnommé « Syusuke, le prodige » ou bien « Syusuke, le géni », tandis qu'ils auraient put évoluer ensemble._

_Pendant que la jeune femme repensait à Yuuta tout entrant dans son auto, car elle venait de terminer de manger elle aussi, Fuji avait fait sa toilette et sortait maintenant des toilettes. Il n'eut pas à retourner dans sa chambre pour reprendre son sac, car il l'avait déposé la veille en bas de l'escalier proche de la porte. Il le prit donc au passage avant de sortir de la maison. Puis, une fois sortit, il allait s'engager sur le trottoir, quand sa sœur l'interpella._

« Tu veux que j'aille te porter? _demanda la sœur aîné du jeune homme._ C'est sur mon chemin. »

« Non, merci, c'est bon. Je vais marcher. »

« Comme tu veux, mais fait attention à toi et entraîne-toi bien, _rajouta la jeune femme comme si il était encore un petit enfant. _»

« Bien sûr, onee-san. »

_L'aîné des garçons Fuji adressa un sourire à sa sœur avant de lui faire un petit signe d'au revoir, tandis que cette dernière partait avec son auto. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte de son champ de vision. Puis, il remit son sac à dos sur son épaule avant de s'engager sur le trottoir en direction de leur école afin de retrouver les autres pour pouvoir se rendre au camp d'entraînement qui, semble-t-il par les informations qu'il avait tiré du capitaine, se trouvait dans les montagnes._

**-°-**

_Kawamura était déjà debout quand son cadran sonna pour le réveiller, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire en l'occurrence. Il eut un petit sourire avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire arrêter la sonnerie. Il retourna ensuite à ses valises. Effectivement, le soir précédent, il avait travaillé au restaurant de sushi avec son père jusqu'à tard le soir étant donné qu'une quelconque festivité privée y avait eut lieu. Enfin, il n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus et s'était tout simplement contenter de servir les clients ce que son père préparait, vu qu'il n'avait encore pas assez de pratique pour être capable d'être à la hauteur du talent culinaire de son père. Disons qu'il n'avait pas tout particulièrement envie d'être l'auteur d'un empoisonnement alimentaire. Bref, il avait donc laissé la cuisine à son père, ce qui ne l'avait cependant pas empêcher de travailler fort et aussi tard._

_Le fait qu'il était très bien organisé dans ses choses fit qu'il eut rapidement terminé de mettre ses choses dans sa valise. Il alla donc manger avec son père qui était déjà assis à la table en train d'engloutir des toasts. Kawamura lui adressa un petit signe de bonjour de la main que lui rendit son père, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son paternel, se servant un bol de céréales. Tout en mangeant tranquillement, il regarda la télévision qui était allumé à une chaîne de sport qui affichait un combat de karaté. La chose lui arracha un petit sourire, lui rappelant les cours de karaté qu'il avait prit plus jeune. En un instant, il eut terminé de déjeuner et, après avoir rangé sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier, alla finir de se préparer. Puis, il redescendit tranquillement avec son sac sur le dos. Il ouvrit alors légèrement la porte de la maison avant de se retourner, laissant sa main sur la poigné de la porte entrebâillée._

« Bon j'y vais, papa... _annonça Takashi bien que cela paraissait dans sa voix qu'il s'inquiétait un peu du fait qu'il allait laisser son père seul avec leur restaurant de sushi._ »

« Attends, je vais aller te mener. Et puis, t'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller avec le restaurant, _ajouta-t-il ensuite, n'ayant pas manqué de lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de son fils._ Toi, il faut que tu te concentres sur ce camp pour pouvoir gagner le tournoi. Je compte sur toi. »

_Il l'encouragea alors en lui gratifiant d'une bonne tape dans le dos et d'un large sourire qui lui indiquait clairement que tout allait être correct et que Kawamura n'aurait donc pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Le père de Takashi savait très bien que ce dernier voulait, après avoir quitté Seigaku pour sa dernière année, arrêter le tennis pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le restaurant familiale et pouvoir le reprendre ensuite. Pourtant, son père voulait tout de même qu'il se donne à fond pour l'année qui lui restait à Seigaku. Pas question de le laisser avec des regrets et ça, Kawamura semblait l'avoir compris, ce pourquoi il se donnait toujours à fond._

_C'est donc sur ce que Takashi embarqua dans la camionnette de livraison du restaurant, aux côtés de son père, après avoir prit soin de mettre ses bagages à l'arrière du véhicule. Dans son regard, il n'avait plus une lueur d'inquiétude. Comme le lui avait conseillé son paternel, il allait arrêter de se soucier de si son père pouvait tenir le restaurant seul et allait se concentrer uniquement sur son entraînement. Son but était fixé : gagner avec les autres le national comme pour bien finir sa dernière année. Ce pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas négliger ses entraînements et, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe, il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait dans son tennis, mettant toute sa force et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre dans son jeu, dans le but de battre chaque équipe qui allait se mettre en travers de leur chemin qui se dirigeait à leur but à tous._


End file.
